Cry Little Sister
by Bluewombat1113
Summary: Sisterfic. Takes place before and during season 1. Alexandra Winchester, the much younger sister of Sam and Dean, travels with her brothers in desperate search of their Father while dealing with the pain that she feels due to the younger's past abandonment.
1. Chapter 1

Alexandra woke up to the familiar sound of boots stomping against thin carpet and a duffel bag being zipped. She shifted slightly and brought up a fist to rub at her eyes.

"D'n?" she moaned, still half asleep. The stomping stopped for a minute and then got closer to the bedside. She heard him sigh and then his warm breath on her forehead.

"Time to wake up sweetheart", he told her. At the thought of getting up Alex scrunched up her nose and tried to turn away, but Dean held her arm and rolled her back to face him.

"Uh uh" he whispered, "We have to go now, come on". Alex opened up her eyes and looked up at her brother. At only 26 he looked tired Alex knew this look, she recognized the lines that appeared on his face when he became worried or apprehensive. These days she had been seeing these lines more then normal. The usual carefree chuckle that creased his face hadn't been seen in days and Alex was starting to get worried. She hadn't told Dean but she was trying extra hard to be good. That's what daddy would want. He would always say that, 'daddy has to go on a trip for work Alexandra, be good', 'I have to leave for a couple days Alex but I'll be back soon, listen to dean and be good for daddy ok?' Daddy had been gone for a really long time. Dean kept telling her that he would be back soon but months had gone by and Alex hadn't heard a word. Maybe if she were extra good he would come back.

Alex threw back the sheets as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes with her fists. Looking up at dean, who had gone back to packing his bag, Alex spoke in a tired, raspy voice.

"Where are we going?" Dean glanced at her and but continued to pack her bag as if he hadn't heard her.

"Dean?" She asked again, still with no response.

Alex thought about asking the question that she really wanted answered.

Swinging her legs on the bed she couldn't help but ask, "Are we gonna go find daddy?" Dean sighed. She had been on his case about the whereabouts of their father since the day that he left. It was natural for her to worry about him but Alex had begun to notice Dean's apprehension and he knew that she understood that something was wrong. If that was not bad enough, Dean was running out of excuses to tell her. But even more than that Dean was worried to tell her the true reason behind their sudden departure. If she found out Dean was sure that the detriment would be nothing short of detrimental.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Dean made what he felt was the best decision, "Uh yeah," he answered her, "we're going to see daddy".


	2. Chapter 2

Alex reached the passenger door of the Impala and slowly opened it. Before Dean had a chance to see, she slipped in the door and into the front seat. Alex hated the backseat. Because of the Impala's retro combination of both leather seats and lack of seatbelts Alexandra hopelessly slid around the seats at every stop and turn. When Sam was around, his humungous body provided some protection. But that was back when they were all together, Dad, Dean, Sam and her. It wasn't so bad back then. Sure Daddy and Sam would fight a lot but at least they were all together. Alex didn't remember a lot from those times. She had been pretty young when Sam left four years ago. That thought made Alex sick to her stomach. Sliding was just fine, Alex concluded, because if there was one thing that she hated more than the backseat it was Sam Winchester.

Alex was quickly snapped out of her daze when she heard a knock on the window. Sure enough, Alex looked up to see a very annoyed looking Dean Winchester with a duffel in his hands. Realizing the look on Dean's face Alex retreated into the back of the Impala as Dean slid his bag in next to her and then made his way into the front seat. He gave Alex one final parental glare in the mirror before starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

Alex lay on her back staring at the roof of the Impala. The familiar sound of Metallica filled the car. She recognized the thumping sound that came with Dean tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, she knew the exact pattern he would be swaying his head to this song. It was all so similar, all so like dad. It was enough to loll her to sleep.

She awoke to Dean's harsh singing voice screeching along to the radio.

"And she's buying a stairway tooooo…" upset in part because she had been prematurely awakened, and partially because of her earlier memories of Sam, Alex snapped.

"Stop!" she whined loudly, sitting up to glare at Dean through the review window. Dean looked shocked for a minute and then chuckled.

"What?" he asked in mock surprise, "you don't like my singing voice? You know my ranger badge says my names John Bon Jovi and I don't think you can lie on those things" Dean waited for a laugh and when it didn't come he looked back at his sister. She sat with her arms crossed, glaring out of the window. Dean could recognize a tantrum brewing when he saw one. Tantrums were not in short supply these days. Without dad, who could quickly reign in any of his children in a matter of seconds, Dean was at his wits end with his youngest sibling. Dean was relieved when all he heard was silence; maybe she had decided it would be better to keep quit. Dean was wrong.

"I hate this song" Alex growled out. Dean gripped the steering wheel.

"Yeah? well, house rules" he stated, "Driver picks the music and Backseat," he stressed, "shuts his cake hole". This did nothing to subside her fit as she only scrunched up her face even more.

"But I don't like it!" she said, raising her voice to a shout. Dean wondered why his sister had to be a Winchester and not a Campbell. From what Dean remembered of his mother, she always so soft-spoken and kind, never one to raise her voice or start a fight with others. Half the time Dean wasn't sure if Alex was as headstrong as Sam and his father or simply a victim of demonic possession. He simply did not know what to do with her anymore, one more reason that it was absolutely essential that they find their father.

The glaring sign of the diner was their saving grace.

"Alright, I'm hungry your tired, lets just stop at this diner and get something to eat and then turn in for the night ok?" Dean asked her. Alex turned to face him.

"I'm not tired," she snapped. Dean pulled into the parking lot and turned to face his sister.

"We could always keep driving if you want." He said matter of factly. His sister took the bait and climbed out of the backseat.

The diner gave a warm, familiar, glow as they walked inside. The low chatter and clinging of plates felt like home to the Winchesters.

They sat down at the booth closest to the door, an easy escape and picked up the menus. They didn't really have to look at all to know what they would order. They knew the routine all too well. Dean would order a burger, extra onions and a side of fries. Alex would order macaroni, but she would only end up eating half, and then the steal fries off Dean's plate when she thought he wasn't looking. The life of a Winchester was repetitive circle, but in a life of fighting demons and monsters, the familiarity was something to be treasured.

Both siblings enjoyed the silence as they ate. Dean paid the bill after it was brought to him and gave the hot waitress the biggest tip that he could without raising suspicion with his fake credit cards. They left their car parked in the diner lot and rented a room in the motel just next door. Two singles, just like always. Alex got ready to bed without complaint and did not deny anything when Dean commented in how tired she was. Minutes later they were both laying on opposite sides of the room.

Alex rolled around on the soft fabric, trying to find a comfortable position on the bed. It was hard for to fall asleep on such a huge bed alone. They used to have to double up, Dean and Sam and then her and Dad. Her dad smelled like gunpowder and whiskey. When he was there with her she was never scared. He always let her be on the left side of the bed, between the door and her, between the monsters and her. He'd even let her tuck herself under his strong arms wedged against his chest if Dean had let her watch a scary movie or Sam had let something slip about a recent hunt. Alex missed him more than anything and was starting to think that Dean didn't know anything about his whereabouts.

She listened to the silence for a few more seconds before whispering, "Dean?"

"Hmm?" he asked still half asleep, rolling over slightly.

"Are we going to see daddy tomorrow?" she asked him hopefully, propping herself up on her elbow and facing him. Dean only turned away, shoving his face further into this pillow.

"Uhhh…yep, yeah, dad. We'll see him tomorrow", Dean mumbled, mostly to himself then Alex but satisfied enough with the answer, and noticing that Dean was tired decided to go to sleep.

It was 1 in the morning when Dean carefully slipped Alex into the car and started for their destination. They had about a three-hour drive ahead of them and if he were lucky they would be able to get there before she woke up. He understood his sister's stance on the issue but couldn't ignore the fact that he needed Sam's help, desperately. If Alex figured out that she had been lied to she would go ballistic. He did not even want to imagine the tantrum that he would have to endure. It wasn't as if Dean didn't want to see his brother. He hadn't seen him in over 2 years and to be honest, his father becoming missing was in some ways a blessing, a chance for their family to be together again.

They rode in silence. Alex was sound asleep and with any luck she would stay that way until after he got a chance to talk with Sam.

By 4:15 Dean had reached the Stanford campus. He had already found out where Sam would be, first apartment in the phone book, first floor, the corner room. The only problem now would be making sure his sister stayed out long enough for him to sneak in and find Sam. He'd need to be quick and since Dean had a feeling Sam would be out of practice he did not think that would be much of a problem.

"What was he hunting?" Sam asks him, finally seeming to get the severity of the situation. Dean stopped momentarily, looking at the parked car. His brother looked at him questioningly.

"Dean?" Sam asked. Dean kept looking at the Impala, watching as his sister sat staring at him, she looked livid, at only 90 pounds Alex looked more threatening to Dean, then any monster he had ever faced.

"Get in the car Sam" Dean advised, deciding to not let the opinion of his younger sister affect his chances of finding their father or reconnecting with his brother.

Both brothers slipped into the car quickly. Maybe Dean shouldn't have been surprised when his sister grabbed his father's hefty journal from Dean's duffel bag, and hurled it at his younger brothers head.

"NO!"


	3. Chapter 3

I know this is really short but it's all I had time for and I really wanted to post something so...Hope you like it!

* * *

"NO!"

"Ow! Fuck!" Sam yelled grabbing the back of his head and then turning to look at Dean incredulously. "She threw dad's journal at me!" he told dean with disbelief. Dean paid no attention to his brother however; he was too busy staring daggers at his sister.

"What the hell was that huh?" Dean asked, hints of John Winchester seeping into his voice. Alex just glared at her brother too busy to notice the look on Dean's face. Sam cradled the back of this head and gently massaged the soar skin ignoring his sister completely.

After a few moments of dead silence Alex grew impatient, waiting for Sam to look at her, she wanted a fight. Hell, after four years she deserved a fight. Winchesters fought, that's what Dean had said and Sam's indifference only proved to Alex that he was nothing of the sort. She drew back her small, booted foot and kicked the back of his seat, hard. Before she had a chance for a second kick however, Dean grabbed onto her leg.

"Hey! You better cut it the hell out right now little girl! You understand me?" Dean asked her, vigorously shaking her let, but Alex was nowhere near finished. She tried kick to Dean's hands off her calves in order to continue her assault on Sam, who had now turned around and was watching the encounter. Alex twisted in her seat trying desperately to get loose from Dean's vice grip.

Dean wished that his father were here for the tenth time today. He would know exactly what to do with his sister's tantrum and Dean's confusion. Channeling John, Dean sucked in a deep breath and did what he should have done days ago. Twisting Alex's leg to the side he landed two sharp swats to her bottom. Alex stopped immediately and turned to face Dean, trying her hardest to hide her tears from him, Winchesters don't cry.

Now that Dean had her attention he raised his eyebrows and growled out, "Do you need a spanking? Huh? You keep this up and you're going over my knee right here!"

There was silence in the car as Dean dropped her foot and turned back to the front of the Impala, starting the ignition. Alex sat quietly sniffling, still staring at Dean.

Once out of the parking lot Sam had broke out of his daze, "Real good job you're doing" he snorted, shaking his head.

"Shut up" Dean snapped, eyes never leaving the road, except for a quick glance into the backseat.


End file.
